moviefanfictaionfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon 21 the Movie: The Curse of Ghetsis transcript
Mini Movie Short: Pikachu's Super Big Race Ash: (face not shown) “Well, you guys, here we are.” Misty: (face not shown) “It’s like a Pokémon racing course.” Brock: (face not shown) “Good thing we’ve trained all of our Pokémon for the great Pokémon race.” Dawn: (face not shown) “That’s good, ‘cause I’m hoping Piplup, Buneary, Pachirisu, Mamoswine, Quilava and Togekiss will win real good prizes this year.” May: (face not shown) “I’m also entering Blaziken, Beautifly, Skitty, Venusaur, Munchlax and Wartortle in this real big race.” Max: (face not shown) “I hope that Ralts, Breloom, Snorlax and Deoxys can compete against the other Pokémon in the racing course.” Ash: (face not shown) “So, Pikachu, Frogadier, Fletchinder, Hawlucha, Noivern, are you guys all prepared for the big race?” Pikachu: “Pikachu, Pika Pi!” Frogadier: “Frogadier!” Fletchinder: “Fletchinder!” Hawlucha: “Hawlucha!” Noivern: “Noivern!" Cheren: (face not shown) “Herdier, Luxray, are you all prepared?” Herdier: “Herdier!” Luxray: "Luxray!" Bianca: (face not shown) “Emboar, Minccino, Escavalier, have all of you been warming up?” Emboar: "Emboar!" Minccino: “Minccino, Min, Min!” Escavalier: “Escavalier, Es, Es, Es!” Clemont: (face not shown) “Bunnelby, Chespin, are you enjoying yourselves ‘cause you’re excited about winning this race?” Bunnelby: “Bunnelby, Bunnelby!” Chespin: "Chespin, Chespin!" Bonnie: (face not shown) “Dedenne, Espurr, Flabébé, Pichu, are you all prepared for this event?” Dedenne: “Dedenne, Ded, Ded, Dedenne!” Espurr: "Espurr!" Flabébé: "Flabébé!" Pichu: “Pichu!" Tracey: “Alright, all of the Pokemon are all ready to enter.” Ash, Misty, Brock, Dawn, May, Max, Cheren, Bianca, Clemont and Bonnie, along with their Pokemon, enter the Pokemon racing course and sit on the bleachers to watch their Pokemon compete against the other Pokemon in the race. Female Announcer: “Attention, Ladies and gentlemen, people of all ages, let the great Pokemon race begin!” Of Gunshot Ash: “Go, Pikachu, go, come on, you can do it, just try to catch up with Frogadier, Fletchinder, Hawlucha and Noivern!" Pikachu is racing up with Frogadier, Fletchinder, Hawlucha and Noivern. May: “Blaziken, Beautifly, Skitty, Venusaur, Munchlax, Wartortle, go for it!" Blaziken, Beautifly, Skitty, Venusaur, Munchlax and Wartortle are racing up against Pikachu, Frogadier, Fletchinder, Hawlucha and Noivern. Max: “Go, Ralts, go, Breloom, go, Snorlax, go, Deoxys, you can do it!” Female Announcer: “What’s that? it seems that they’re almost to the finish line, are they gonna make it or not?” Cut to all of the main Pokemon racing up to the finish line. Female Announcer: “And all of Ash, Misty, Brock, Dawn, May, Max, Cheren, Bianca, Clemont and Bonnie’s Pokemon are the winners!” Tracey: “Alright, I knew they would win this race!” Ash: “Okay, 1st place goes to Pikachu.” Pikachu: “Pikachu, Pika Pi!” May: “2nd place goes to Blaziken.” Blaziken: “Blaziken!” Max: “3rd place goes to Snorlax.” Snorlax: “Snorlax!” Clemont: “This is amazing, we can’t believe all of our Pokemon won the race!” Fade to a black screen…….. Feature Presentation: The Curse of Ghetsis Prologue: An evil powerful attack Legend Narrator: Life, peacefulness and justice, even as though we speak of it. Ghetsis' foot steps are approaching the exact locations of Nimbasa Forest. Legend Narrator: For centuries ago, an evil enemy had just appeared in Nimbasa Forest, attacking everything with his evil powers. Ghetsis (off screen): "You have no powers here, be gone, all of you." Male Pokemon Trainer Number 21: “There he is!” Female Pokemon Trainer Number 28: “It’s that nasty man who's pure evil!” Male Pokemon Trainer Number 39: “Let’s go after him!” Legend Narrator: Some Pokemon trainers had sent out all of their Pokemon to try and defeat him. Male Trainer Number 22: “Charizard, use your flame charge attack!” Charizard: “Char, Char, Char!” Charizard uses its flame charge attack on Ghetsis, but it’s got no effect on it. Ghetsis uses his evil powers to knock Charizard out. Male Trainer Number 22: “Charizard, return!” Male Trainer Number 22 returns Charizard to its Pokeball due to its knock out from Ghetsis. Legend Narrator: “Since nobody’s strong enough to defeat Ghetsis, who will be the 1 to stand up to him? Scene 1: Nimbassa Forest/the picnic table area Narrator: "Today, we find our brave young heroes taking a relaxing break from their Pokémon journey for their lunch break." Ash: "Boy oh boy, I can hardly wait to eat with you guys." Misty: "We know, Ash, but you still need to keep up with your Pokémon training." Brock: "It'll be ready in just a couple of minutes." Raymond shows up for another Pokémon battle match. Raymond: "Well, Ash, it looks like you and I have another Pokémon battle against 1 another." Ash: "Then it's all settled then." Ash send out Frogadier and Raymond sends out Pinsir. Frogadier does its attack moves on Pinsir. Raymond returns Pinsir to its Ultra Ball and sends out Golem while Ash sends out Noivern. Noivern does its attack moves on Golem. Raymond returns Golem to its Pokéball and sends out Venomoth while Ash sends out Hawlucha. Hawlucha does its attack moves on Venomoth. Raymond returns Venomoth to its Great Ball and sends out Machamp while Ash sends Pikachu to do it's thundershock attack. Pikachu: "Pika.......chuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu's thundershock attack effects Machamp. Raymond: "Machamp, return." Ash: "Alright, we beat him again!" Brock: "Now we can enjoy our lunch meals." Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Cheren and Bianca are now enjoying their lunch meals and so are their Pokémon as well. Cut to Jessie, James and Meowth spying on them...... James: "There's another account on Piplup's charge attack." Meowth: "I tink I'd radda settle for anoda taste of dose chicken tendas." Jessie: "For the last time, Meowth, we didn't come here to steal a lunch meal." Cut back to the Ash, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, Cheren, Bianca and their Pokémon packing up their things and throwing their trash litter away......... Cut to a mysterious villain figure in his dark tower....... Category:Transcripts